Criando Pontes
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Após a aparente morte de Mako Mori, o Programa Jaeger tenta uma nova, inusitada e arriscada tática para vencer definitivamente os Kaijus. (Como eu penso que Círculo de Fogo 3 deveria ser).
1. Chapter 1

O sono tomava conta da casa dos Becket até a mais nova deles despertar numa manhã de neblina em Vancouver.

-Papai ! - Nancy chamou e se levantou apressada, ainda vestindo seu pijama, correndo até o quarto de seus pais.

Havia um tempo que era apenas do seu pai, mas ainda era difícil se acostumar com a ideia. A mãe de Nancy,Mako Mori, a famosa piloto de Jaeger que havia salvado o mundo uma vez, havia falecido há pouco tempo. Às vezes, a falta da mãe a fazia chorar de repente e de um jeito incontrolável, a pobrezinha mal sabia explicar porque exatamente estava chorando. Seu pai, Raleigh Becket, sabia muito bem como era uma perda antes dessa. Nunca superaria a falta de Yancy, mas a dor tinha se aliviado ao longo dos anos, porém perder Mako daquela forma, quando tudo estava aparentemente bem, depois de lutarem tanto, foi um grande choque que ele também estava tentando superar. Nancy tinha lhe dado forças para continuar com a vida em frente.

-Nancy... - murmurou Raleigh, ainda sonolento - já está de pé?

-Já! - ela conseguiu sorrir - apesar de toda essa fumaça, sei que já amanheceu e você prometeu que iríamos passear hoje, não esqueci.

-Não posso dormir nem mais um pouquinho? - o pai quis apelar para a misericórdia da filha.

-Só mais um pouquinho - Nancy respondeu apontando o indicador seriamente para o pai.

Raleigh sabia que ela tentaria fazer o café da manhã sozinha e transformaria tudo numa bagunça enorme, sendo assim, ele enfrentou o sono e foi atrás de Nancy antes que ela botasse fogo em tudo.

Ele ajudou a filha a fazer waffles, preparou café com leite para os dois e logo eles comeram tudo. A flor no vaso no centro da mesa os distraiu por um momento. Mako escolhia sempre flores diferentes para enfeitar aquele vaso. Pai e filha ainda não tinham conseguido desfazer esse hábito.

-Come logo senão não vou te esperar - ele tentou animar a filha ao perceber que ela pensava o mesmo que ele.

-Não, não senhor - negou ela se animando - vai sim!

Nancy se apressou e Raleigh riu de como ele comia. Logo eles estavam prontos para sair de casa.

Havia um parque na cidade e os Becket criaram o hábito de fazerem caminhadas pela manhã nos fins de semana. Raleigh fez isso pela primeira vez uma semana depois da morte da esposa. Bem depois de a ficha ter caído. Era difícil mas, para sua menininha, parecia tão pior e tão cruel do que jamais seria para ele. Era outra dor que ele conhecia muito bem, perder a mãe sem ainda estar preparado para isso, e nunca ninguém estaria, ainda mais tão jovem. Nancy era muito mais nova que a idade de seu pai de quando a mãe dele se foi. Foi na vontade e compaixão de consolar a filha que Raleigh a pegou no colo, completamente quieta, agarrada ao seu pescoço firmemente, e andou com Nancy até chegarem àquele parque. E agora, andar até ele já não trazia lembranças de imediato tristes.

Nancy propôs uma corrida e Raleigh logo aceitou com um sorriso, correndo mais devagar para deixar ganhá-la de propósito.

-Assim não vale - Nancy reclamou - eu não sou café com leite, corre pra valer da próxima vez, tá pai?

-Tudo bem - ele riu - que tal outra competição?

-Como o que ? - a menininha se interessou.

-Ver quem atira pedras no lago mais longe - Raleigh explicou.

-Beleza - ela lhe mostrou um joinha - que tal jogarmos de lá de cima da ponte do lago?

-Beleza - o pai imitou a filha e ela riu em resposta.

Subiram a pequena ponte sobre o lago e começaram a jogar as pedras. Raleigh jogava mais longe, mas Nancy não se dava por vencida e se esforçava pra jogar ainda mais longe. Depois de um tempo jogando as pedrinhas, ele percebeu algo se movendo na água. Lá no fundo, seus velhos instintos entraram em alerta para esperar por algo muito maior, mas logo de desfez daquela sensação e o peixe que saltou sobre a água tranquilizou seus ânimos.

-Você viu filha? - perguntou Raleigh apontando para onde viu o peixe.

-O que ?O que? - Nancy ficou curiosa.

-Um peixe pulou da água - ele contou - fica prestando atenção pra ver se ele aparece de novo.

Esperaram um instante e o peixe pulou de novo.

Nancy sorriu pelo fascínio, e o sorriso de Raleigh veio por ver o dela.

Continuaram observando até que uma chamada no celular dele interrompeu o momento.

Fazia anos que não via aquele número. Antes de atender, olhou para Nancy temendo pelo que aquela ligação significaria para ela.


	2. Chapter 2

-O que foi papai?-Nancy viu o quanto ele ficou preocupado de repente.

-Vamos só ter que ir pra casa mais cedo que o esperado querida-Raleigh tentou acalmá-la.

Não foi o suficiente, já que ela pegou a mão do pai, o guiando de volta para casa.

Ele pediu que a filha fosse brincar em seu quarto, sem perguntas, para que ficasse à vontade com a visita que estava esperando.

A ligação que o tinha deixado tão preocupado vinha do Departamento de Defesa do Pan-Pacífico. Apenas lhe disseram que agentes entrariam em contato devido a seus anos de serviço como piloto de jaeger.

Raleigh ficou feliz por não terem aparecido de supetão, isso assustaria sua filhinha, e toda a questão de voltar ao Programa Jaeger só significava uma coisa, kaijus estavam voltando.

Isso o amedrontava, tinha que admitir a si mesmo. Mas estava disposto a lutar, como o soldado que sempre foi.

Mais alguns instantes e a campainha tocou. Ele se levantou numa ansiedade contida e ficou surpreso e feliz, ao ver quem estava à sua porta.

-Herc!

-Como vai garoto?-Hercules Hansen deu um pequeno sorriso e apertou sua mão.

Seu estilo estava bem diferente do que Raleigh se lembrava. Estava vestido como um Marechal, as medalhas brilhando na lapela do palitó.

Eles trocaram um abraço antes que Herc entrasse.

-Não quero perguntar como está porque eu sei que não é fácil-ele começou e Raleigh entendeu sobre o que ele estava falando-só saiba que eu lamento muito e conte comigo sempre que puder.

-Eu sei-o mais novo estava mais relaxado agora-mas não é só por isso que está aqui não é? A Defesa te enviou.

-Sim porque temos outro plano ousado e gostaríamos da sua ajuda-Hansen explicou melhor.

-Estou ouvindo-Raleigh estava disposto a trabalharam.

-Sabe porque combatemos os últimos kaijus e porque eles apareceram-disse o Marechal.

-Quer dizer que é verdade-Raleigh sabia algo sobre o incidente com o Dr. Newton Geiszler mas achava que era apenas boato.

-Lamentável mas é-Herc abaixou a cabeça um pouco triste-o Conselho do Pacifíco com a Diretoria de Defesa decidiu investir em algo arriscado, é por isso que estamos recrutando antigos pilotos novamente.

-Qual a proposta Herc?-Raleigh começou a temer o que estava por vir.

-Vamos explorar a dimensão de onde os Kaijus vêm. Vamos explorá-la e lutar para por um fim neles de uma vez.

Não adiantava pensar o quão arriscado era aquilo, se significava um fim definitivo àquela ameaça que enfrentou tanto tempo, e ele estava apto a lutar, aceitaria o desafio. Tinha que garantir que nenhum monstro assombraria o futuro de sua Nancy.

-Eu estou dentro Herc-disse Becket convicto-conte comigo.

-Começamos amanhã-seu velho amigo sorriu-dará tempo de conversar com a sua pequena.

-Obrigado-Raleigh agradeceu a compreensão.

Enquanto Hansen saía, pensou que um novo momento da sua vida, que tinha muito do que era sua antiga vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Raleigh bateu na porta do quarto de Nancy, esperando que ela abrisse logo. Apesar de não ser um assunto fácil, gostaria de contar e resolver tudo.

-Sua visita já foi embora papai?-perguntou ela com um semblante preocupado.

-Sim e você precisa saber quem era e porque está aqui-ele sentou na cama dela, Nancy sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Pode me falar-ela disse de forma gentil, disposta a entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Bom eu fui chamado pra trabalhar no Programa Jaeger de novo-Raleigh foi direto mas delicado.

-Que legal!-Nancy comemorou mas logo se assustou-quer dizer que os kaijus voltaram?

-Não, não é isso-o pai envolveu a filha protetoramente-querem que eu os ajude, com uma ideia nova que tiveram.

-E você não pode contar pra mim não é?-Nancy entendeu-está tudo bem papai. Vá lá e salve o mundo de novo.

Ela completou o argumento com um abraço, que derreteu o coração de Raleigh.

-Obrigado-ele disse aliviado.

Os Becket jantaram mais cedo naquela noite e fizeram uma pequena viagem até outro canto da cidade.

Há uma certa distância do irmão, morava Jazmine Becket, a irmã mais nova de Yancy e Raleigh. Ela havia se afastado da família quando seus pais faleceram, alegando que precisava de um tempo sozinha para superar tudo aquilo. Raleigh a entendia, já que tinha feito o mesmo quando perdeu Yancy. Com muita dificuldade e insistência, ele conseguiu convencer Jazmine a manter contado e, quando Raleigh e Mako se casaram, ela decidiu ficar um pouco mais perto, aceitando morar na mesma cidade que o irmão.

Raleigh e Nancy estavam indo pra casa de Jazmine no momento. A sobrinha era a única que derretia o coração dela.

Jazmine se levantou com certo mal humor ao atender a porta.

-Que bom que é vocês-ela deu um sorriso-por que quem me procuraria no meio da noite além do meu maninho?

-Não te incomodaria se nâo fosse uma emergência-Raleigh se defendeu.

-É brincadeira-Jaz baixou a guarda-o que aconteceu?

-A Defesa do Pacífico me recrutou de novo pra algo diferente-ele contou.

-Sem risco de kaijus então?-a irmã retrucou-é claro que você aceitou.

-Eu preciso-o irmão deu um suspiro-e preciso que cuide da Nancy, enquanto estiver fora.

-Claro Rai, sem problemas-Jaz compreendeu.

Era impossível conter o espírito guerreiro de um Becket.

-Espero não te incomodar tia Jaz-sorriu Nancy com simpatia.

-Você não me incomoda de jeito nenhum minha lindinha-Jazmine beijou a bochecha da sobrinha-fique à vontade Nancy.

Jazmine e Raleigh trocaram um sorriso.

Por mais que tudo estivesse organizado, ele não conhecia parar de pensar nos desafios de sua nova missão.

 _A/N: A Jazmine é uma personagem que realmente existe nesse universo, ela é citada nos livros de Círculo de Fogo._


	4. Chapter 4

O sol ainda não tinha saído quando Raleigh acordou. Os oficiais da Defesa do Pacífico foram muito restritos quanto ao horário que o buscariam. Ele deduziu que iria para fora do país novamente. Ficou tentado a se despedir de Nancy novamente, mas Jaz o expulsaria de sua casa a pontapés e murros por acordá-la tão cedo. Lembrou-se da tecnologia sempre tão presente no dia-a-dia das pessoas, então resolveu gravar um vídeo para a filha, por mais antiquado que lhe parecesse.

-Hã... ah Nancy desculpe o papai ser tão desajeitado - ele riu - mas eu gostaria de dizer tchau mais uma vez. Então, tchau, obedeça a tia Jaz e não esqueça minha lindinha, eu te amo muito, demais, mesmo. Tá legal, é isso Nancy.

Ele finalizou e enviou o vídeo, em seguida ajeitou a mochila nas costas, que continha seus pertences essenciais, e esperou que os oficias da Defesa viessem buscá-lo. Não demorou muito e lá estavam eles. Entrou no carro preto e discreto, com os homens ainda mais discretos e quietos ainda. Desceram e instruíram Raleigh a subir em um helicóptero. Ele seguiu suas ordens. A viagem silenciosa durou duas horas e trinta e oito minutos, feita sob o oceano que foi o campo de batalha de Raleigh e tantos outros, a água tingida pelo lento raiar do sol.

Ao descer, Raleigh sentiu-se aliviado ao finalmente encontrar um rosto conhecido no meio de todo aquele protocolo feito por estranhos.

-Jake! - ele sorriu e apertou a mão do cunhado,

-Raleigh, é muito bom te ver cara - Jake o cumprimentou com o mesmo entusiasmo.

Jake Pentecost também havia sido convocado para a nova missão e estava coordenando os outros convocados.

-Eu preciso admitir que tudo está muito confuso - confessou Becket.

-Eu sei, o que sugerimos não é nada fácil só que estamos botando fé que é a única e definitiva solução - Jake ficou sério de uma forma muito atípica para ele.

Raleigh então descobriu que estava de volta ao Shatterdome em Hong Kong, reconhecendo bem o lugar apesar das mudanças. Estava vazio demais comparado à última vez que esteve ali.

-Somos só nós aqui? - perguntou ele - não há mais gente pra chegar?

-Você sabe que tivemos muitas perdas ao longo do caminho - Pentecost respondeu de forma tristonha - somos poucos mas somos os caras pra essa missão, acredito em você e na nossa equipe.

-Valeu - Raleigh deixou escapar um sorriso.

Ele reconheceu o Dr. Hermann Goetlieb que veio cumprimentá-lo de forma entusiasmada.

-É uma pena temos que tirá-lo do seu tão merecido descanso, mas entende que o dever chamou todos nós - disse o Dr. a Raleigh.

-E aqui estamos para cumpri-lo - Becket respondeu solenemente.

-Raleigh quero apresentá-lo a uma aliada importante - Jake queria adicionar mais adjetivos mas se conteve para não inflar o orgulho de quem se referia.

-Ai meu Deus! - Amara Namani quase perdeu as estribeiras a reconhecer quem estava ao lado do seu amigo - você é...

-Raleigh Becket - ele completou o comportamento da jovem garota - nunca soube que tinha uma fã.

-Sabe sou fã de todos os pilotos mas tenho meus favoritos, e você, quero dizer, senhor, é um deles - Amara continuou animada.

-Pode me chamar de você quando não estivermos trabalhando - Raleigh resolveu lidar tranquilamente com a empolgação - não disse seu nome.

-Ah sim claro - Amara revirou os olhos à própria idiotice - sou Amara Namani, piloto de Jaeger e engenheira mecânica.

-Prazer em conhecê-la - Becket respondeu.

-Igualmente - Amara sorriu, agora mais calma.

-Amara tem sido a principal engenheira nos Jaegers de exploração - Jake retomou.

-Qual a diferença desse com um Jaeger normal? - perguntou Raleigh.

-Se adaptam ao ambiente e tem todos os equipamentos possíveis para lutar contra o que for necessário - Amara explicou - além das habilidades de combate já típicas. E é claro, há suprimentos e alojamentos internos no Jaeger para as necessidades dos pilotos.

-O que vou fazer exatamente? - Raleigh continuou tentando entender tudo, um pouco confuso.

-Bom o Marechal Hansen é chefe da operação-disse Jake-ele vai fazer testes neurais para os pilotos compatíveis, enviará três Jaegers para a Fenda, explorá-la, encontrar os Precussores iniciando o confronto se necessário e eliminá-los.

-Realmente ousado-comentou Raleigh.

-Nós vamos vencer de novo irmão-Jake ofereceu um punho fechado que Raleigh bateu de volta.

Aquilo fez o mais velho sorrir. Jske era tão irritante e responsável, mas acabaram se tornando amigos de verdade com o tempo.

Deixaram Goetlib e Amara trabalhando enquanto conversavam um assunto mais pessoal.

-Como é que tá a Nancy?-Jake quis saber da sobrinha.

-Melhor mas eu sei que ainda dói muito-Raleigh deu um sorriso triste ao lembrar da esposa e da filha-Jaz ficou cuidando dela por mim.

-Acho que ficar fora de casa ajuda um pouco-Jake comentou-funcionou pra mim.

-Mako ficaria muito orgulhosa de você agora-Raleigh segurou seu ombro.

-Custou muito pra isso-Jake admitiu.

Interrompendo a conversa, um alarme soou. Voltando à sala do controle, avisaram que um barco à deriva pediu socorro à instalação militar. Quando pediram por identificação, o única tripulante do barco disse se chamar Sakaro Becket.

Aquele nome fez Raleigh estremecer.


	5. Chapter 5

8 ANOS ATRÁS

Mako tinha acabado de participar da sua própria cerimônia de casamento e ainda assim estava nervosa.

Ela e Raleigh estavam prestes a receber os convidados na recepção de seu casamento.

-Está tudo bem meu amor?-Raleigh percebeu que a esposa não estava bem.

-Achei que a pior parte tinha passado-ela suspirou-pensei que ia errar os votos ou fazer algo errado na cerimônia.

-Não, eu garanto que foi maravilhoso-ele sorriu-apesar das lágrimas de nós dois. O que está te incomodando?

-Esse monte de gente que não é da família-Mako cochichou e por família, ela queria dizer a equipe Jaeger deles-eu me sinto muito desconfortável com todos eles aqui, não sei bem o que dizer se eles saírem do assunto de me parabenizar pelo casamento e começarem a falar de como salvamos o mundo e tudo aquilo.

-Eu lembrei de uma coisa-Raleigh quis rir.

-O que foi?-Mako estranhou ele mudar de assunto.

-Quando nós estávamos namorando e as pessoas diziam que te achavam familiar-ele explicou melhor-você usava um codinome, um disfarce.

-É, eu sei-ela conseguiu rir sentindo-se mais leve-dizia que meu nome era Sakaro Becket.

-Isso então hoje finja que é Sakaro Becket-seu marido aconselhou-despiste o assunto o máximo que conseguir e, se não conseguir, deixe que eu fale por você.

-Obrigada Raleigh-ela sorriu-eu te amo por isso.

-E eu amo você ser assim-ele a beijou rapidamente, aproveitando a descontração do momento, antes que a recepção se enchesse com os convidados.

TEMPO PRESENTE

Não era possível que a pessoa que a equipe estava resgatando soubesse que aquele era o velho apelido de Mako, era um segredo deles e seus amigos que poderiam saber estavam todos ali. Ele tentou deixar a razão tomar conta de seus pensamentos mas não conseguiu. Nunca haviam encontrado o corpo de Mako em meio aos escombros daquele acidente com o helicóptero. Apenas se assumiu que ela havia morrido e era nisso que acreditava, por mais doloroso que fosse.

A voz do barco que pedia ajuda ecoou pelos sons dos comunicadores e o trouxe de volta ao que estava acontecendo.

A estática tinha coberto a voz do suposto Sakaro Becket a tornando muito rouca e baixa.

-Atenção Sakaro Becket-Raleigh ouviu o Marechal Hansen chamar-sou o Marechal Hansen, explique melhor sua situação.

-Estou à deriva-disse o navegante-conheço sua base Jaeger pelo jornais, por favor me ajudem.

Herc refletiu um pouco antes de decidir o que fazer.

-Enviaremos ajuda-respondeu ele-não seja hostil conosco ou usaremos força maior.

-Entendido, eu prometo que não irei-respondeu Sakaro Becket-eu agradeço.

Uma equipe partiu para resgatar o misterioso navegante.

-Está bem Railegh?-Jake viu que o cunhado estava perturbado.

-Eu... não sei-suspirou ele.

-Esse cara não é parente seu ou é?-Pentecost ficou deaconfiado.

-Eu conheci uma pessoa com esse nome uma vez-Raleigh tentava se acalmar-mas essa pessoa já se foi.

Jake apenas assentiu, o compreendendo.

Demorou quase uma hora para que o resgate fosse feito. A inquietação não o deixou ficar onde estava e ele subiu à superfície para ver quem era esse tal de Sakaro Becket, que parecia querer se passar por Mako.

Ignorando a chuva fina que caía, segurou firme a amurada. Junto da equipe de resgate vinha o resgatado. Era uma figura baixa, encapuzada, o capuz escondia os seus olhos e o cachecol cobria o resto do rosto exceto o nariz. A chuva atrapalhava ainda mais, criando uma névoa em volta do estranho.

O navegante se aproximava cada vez mais e sua aparência foi ficando mais clara.

Raleigh conhecia aquele andar, aquele nariz. Podia até estar sonhando, podia ser um engano enorme, mas nada podia contê-lo agora.

Antes que o impedissem, correu até o estranho. Raleigh segurou seus ombros, sentindo o estranho ficar levemente agitado. Os olhares se encontraram, os corações se aceleraram, ele puxou o capuz e o cachecol.

-Mako...-ele suspirou começando a chorar.

Ela apenas se afundou no peito do marido, os braços dele a segurando fortemente.

Mako se entregou à emoção, compartilhando as lágrimas com ele, pensando que tudo que tinha passado nos últimos meses valia a pena por causa daquele momento.


	6. Chapter 6

Mako caminhou lado a lado de Raleigh, até o centro de comando. Ele não a soltou por nenhum segundo.

A equipe notou que havia algo diferente naquele resgate.

-Sakaro Becket?-Hercules Hansen foi o primeiro a se aproximar.

Lentamente, ela descobriu o rosto envolto pelo capuz e o cachecol.

-Sou eu mesma-disse num tom modesto-acreditem em mim, tenho um excelente motivo para ter forjado a minha morte.

Antes que Mako pudesse falar mais, seu irmão veio abraça-la.

-É o milagre!-Jake ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

-Tem razão meu irmão-ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

A equipe se reuniu em volta dela para ouvir a história por trás desse milagre.

-Antes de o helicóptero cair-Mako começou, aconchegada ao lado de Raleigh, que não tinha saído do seu lado até agora-eu reuni muito mais arquivos do que os encontraram. Eu... vi que o que estava por trás da Shao Industries era suspeito e no pouco tempo que tive, investiguei com mais afinco. Foi quando soube dos estudos biológicos dos kaijus e dos híbridos. Quando o helicóptero caiu, eu soube que eles sabiam e se irritaram comigo. Deduzi na hora que queriam e tentaram me matar por isso. Eu sobrevivi no meio da explosão, vi que era minha chance de ir até o fundo disso e fazendo todos acharem que eu tinha morrido ia me ajudar. Eu só tive que abrir mão de muita coisa por isso... Enfim eu... me estabeleci em Sydney sob o pseudônimo que eu usei e lá continuei a investigar. Eu soube do Newt e os Precussores. Por isso decido que esse era o momento certo de reaparecer, depois que vocês o capturaram. Quero ajudar com tudo que eu puder.

-Fique à vontade e descanse por agora-o Marechal a compreendeu-quando estiver pronta, me avise.

-Obrigada senhor-ela agradeceu.

Por ora, as principais dúvidas da equipe sobre como Mako Mori-Becket voltou dos mortos estavam sanadas e a deixaram na companhia do marido e do irmão.

-Quer descansar um pouco?-Raleigh ofereceu-a viagem deve ter sido longa e cansativa...

-Não, por favor não sai de perto de mim-Mako se permitiu chorar um pouco-nenhum de vocês.

-Está tudo bem agora-Jake lhe deu um outro abraço-te entendemos.

-Mesmo assim me perdoem-ela respirou fundo-eu deixei minha família para trás, por causa do meu dever, do risco que outras pessoas corriam...

-Você também corria risco-disse Raleigh olhando-a docemente-e eu entendo porque se sente culpada, mas você, meu amor, está aqui e viva! Quando nós achamos que te perdemos pra sempre... sua volta já é mais que desculpa suficiente...

Mako olhou para os dois, os homens de sua filha. Os olhares de Jake e Raleigh eram cheios de amor e perdão, a absolvendo da culpa que sentia de sua ausência


	7. Chapter 7

Jake abraçou sua irmã mais uma vez, de um jeito extremamente protetor, o que fez Mako rir.

-Vou deixar vocês à vontade-ele avisou e saiu.

-Como tá a Nancy Raleigh?-ela foi direta, cheia de preocupação.

-Melhor do que eu, de verdade-ele disse a trazendo pra mais perto-quando você se foi eu só consegui ficar de pé por causa da nossa garotinha. Mas os primeiros dias foram horríveis pra ela, ela temeu acontecer algo comigo e ela ficar sozinha.

-Minha menininha...-Mako suspirou-ela não merecia isso... eu... fiquei tão mal, achando que a abandonei.

-Você fez o que era melhor pra nós no momento-ele assegurou, olhando profundamente nos olhos da esposa-protegeu sua família, como qualquer mãe faria.

-Eu ainda não sei como ela vai reagir-ela disse pensativa-será que vai ficar com raiva, por eu ter mentido?

-Eu não fiquei com raiva-Raleigh disse-e tenho certeza que Nancy também não vai.

-Onde ela está agora?-ela pensou em falar com a filha naquele momento.

-Eu a deixei com a Jaz-respondeu o marido-se quiser falar com ela agora eu posso ligar...

-Não Raleigh, não-ela ainda estava cansada e confusa-preciso de só mais um tempinho, só pra pensar como vou contar.

-Está bem-ele entendeu e a abraçou mais uma vez.

Mako o beijou, para acabar com toda a saudade dele que sentiu enquanto estava fora e mostrar o quanto era grata por toda sua compreensão.

-Eu te amo muito Raleigh-ela se permitiu chorar mais um pouco.

-Eu te amo Mako-ela a abraçou de novo e foi assim que logo adormeceram.


	8. Chapter 8

No dia seguinte, o trabalho no Projeto de Exploração à Fenda continuou a todo vapor. Depois de pensar muito, Mako percebeu que ela e sua família só estariam a salvo quando o projeto alcançasse seu objetivo e os Precussores fossem derrotados.

-Eu sinto muito mas Nancy não pode saber que estou viva agora - ela tentou explicar a Raleigh - se quiseram me matar antes, imagina o que farão com a nossa garotinha se souber que eu estou viva, eu não quero colocá-la em perigo.

-Está tudo bem meu amor - ele disse a compreendendo - vamos vencer mais uma vez e voltar pra casa, só precisamos nos concentrar nisso agora.

Amara Namani estava ocupada no laboratório da base, revisando as atualizações nos Jaegers disponíveis. Ao todo eles tinham 15, a maioria para reserva, o plano seria usar 3 para a operação que tinham em mente.

-Imagino que seja a Ranger Namani-Mako veio lentamente ao encontro da jovem.

-Sra. Srta. ... -Amara se atrapalhou um pouco - quero dizer Ranger Mori, é um prazer conhecê-la, sou eu mesma, mas pode me chamar de Amara.

-Está bem Amara-Mako sorriu-estou aqui pra trabalhar com vocé nas adaptações e updates dos Jaegers.

-Sério?- Amara empolgou-se-bem aqui está tudo que planejei, por favor fique à vontade para corrigir.

-Jake me falou muito bem de você-Mako disse-acho que na verdade posso dar algumas sugestões sobre o que é preciso mudar, se for realmente necessário.

-Ok - Amara deu um sorriso, sentindo-se mais tranquila agora.

Realmente, os projetos coordemados por Amara eram impressionantes e os acessórios adicionais eram bem úteis, ainda mais na situação que aqueles Jaegers e seus pilotos iriam enfrentar.

Mako orientou Amara sobre o que sabia sobre os Kaiju, seus níveis, poder de ataque e seus pontos fracos.

A partir daí, juntas adicionaram mais upgrades aos Jaegers, chegando a um veredito de sua versão final.

Agora só estava saber quem seriam os pilotos da missão e quando partiriam para o Círculo de Fogo.


	9. Chapter 9

Mako e Amara fizeram os últimos testes nos novos Jaegers e as máquinas estavam prontas para o novo combate que enfrentariam. Tudo o que restava agora era selecionar os pilotos que iriam encarar a missão.

Foi decidido que Mori e Namani ficariam como reservas, já que sua principal função seria tomar conta da tecnologia e parte técnica. Se algum acidente acontecesse, elas tomariam o lugar dos pilotos para finalizar a missão. Ambas esperavam que isso não acontecesse.

Os dias seguintes foram ocupados com o estudo da compatibilidade dos pilotos e os relatórios que o Dr. Goetlib conseguiu com o instável Dr. Greiszler/Precussores.

Hermann foi encarregado de conseguir arrancar informações do que controlava seu colega de trabalho. Com frieza, cautela e perseverança, e por trás de tudo isso, um coração apertado, Hermann descobriu que os Precussores eram um grupo, uma espécie de conselho, que subjulgava os demais kaijus.

Essa informação fez com que o Marechal Hansen pensasse numa probabilidade improvável.

Ao fim das preparações, foi decidido que Raleigh e Jake pilotariam o Jawger Chefe, nomeado por Mako de Gipsy Danger II, uma homenagem feita para o Jaeger que ela e Raleigh pilotatam. Então lá estava o Gipsy 2 e toda a equipe a postos, esperando as ordens de Hansen.

Mako abraçou fortemente o irmão.

-Tenha cuidado e não faça nada de estúpido tá?-ela pediu.

-Não se preocupe maninha, já aprendi o bastante-Jake conseguiu sorrir-nós vamos voltar.

Ele a abraçou mais uma vez.

-Rai...-ela murmurou envolta pelo abraço do marido-se cuida, tome cuidado e volte pra nós, pra eu e Nancy. Eu te amo, muito.

-Como Jake já disse Mako...-ele olhou profundamente nos olhos da esposa, acariciando seu rosto-nós vamos voltar. Eu também te amo muito.

Ele a beijou se despedindo, suas lágrimas se confundindo conforme suas faces se tocaram.

-Não é o fim meu amor-ele assegurou mais uma vez.

Ela apenas assentiu e acenou para os homens de sua família.

Jake e Raleigh tomaram as plataformas, foram vestidos em suas armaduras, seua capacetes posicionados , sua conexão neural feita.

Sentiram o impacto do enorme Jaeger aterrisar na superfície do Pacífico, à beira da Fenda.

-Pronto garoto?-perguntou Raleigh.

-Lá vamos nós-Jake deu de ombros.

E assim emergiram naquele mundo desconhecido, que tanto tinha causado danos ao mundo deles.


	10. Chapter 10

Para Jake não era tão estranho estar de volta ao painel de um Jaeger, jâ que continuava treinado os cadetes e ele mesmo, mas Raleigh tinha uma sensação nostálgica, mas que despertava tristeza e tensão. Com certeza lembrou-se de Yancy, mas também de Mako e toda esperança que conheça-la trouxe à sua vida.

 _Eu também a amo-_ pensou Jake _-mas não do mesmo jeito._

Raleigh só deu um sorriso em resposta.

Ainda assim, a atmosfera de tensão estava presente no ar.

Ao olharem pra frente, tudo que viam era um ambiente abandonado e extremamente nevoento. A poeira cintilava ao redor deles, e uma luz fosca iluminava muito pouco.

A equipe observava os monitores de acompanhamento apreensivos. No seu jeito truncado, o Jaeger se movia, sua lanterna vasculhando tudo ao seu redor.

-Jake, capturo movimento-seu cunhado avisou.

-Entrar em alerta-o mais jovem respondeu.

Estranhamente, aos dois pilotos, a criatura que se aproximou conseguia parecer inocente e curiosa, apesar da sua cara de monstro, tinha os olhos leitosos.

Então, Jake e Raleigh perceberam algo. Aquele Kaiju nunca tinha visto um Jaeger, e nunca fora mandado para atacar a guerra.

Ambos decidiram não atacar primeiro.

Involuntariamente aos pilotos, o Jaeger deu un rugido idêntico ao de Kaiju, assustando os dois.

-Mako está na escuta?-perguntou o marido dela.

-Sim?-ela respondeu-imagino que está pensando no que é isso. Comunicação, upgrade da Ranger Namani. Já que estamos no mundo deles temos que agir como eles.

-Quando em Roma, faça como os romanos-Raleigh entendeu.

O Kaiju se assustou com a fala daquela criatura bizarra e depois de rosnar, se afastou.

O Jaeger começou a segui-lo discretamente.


	11. Chapter 11

Jake e Raleigh estranharam o quanto o Kaiju que estavam seguindo mal reagiu à presença deles.

O Jaeger enorme continuava se locomovendo e enquanto isso, seu sistema escaneava seus arredores, coletando as características daquele mundo hostil. E de volta ao Shatterdome, toda a equipe as monitorava.

-Está fácil demais-comentou Jake.

-Não se engane-respondeu Raleigh.

Foi então quando os pilotos se assustaram um pouco, já que viram um dos seus piores pesadelos bem vivo, diante de seus olhos.

Kaijus de todas as formas se reuniam em um aglomerado que parecia não ter fim.

Juntos, Jake e Raleigh decidiram ficar numa distância segura.

A visão de longo alcance do Jaeger captou outra coisa interessante, a multidão de criaturas tornou-se claramente submissa aos Kaijus maiores e aparentemente mais inteligentes.

Esses, soltaram rugidos e grunhidos como se estivessem falando algo. Passou-se mais um pouco e de repente os Grandes começaram uma briga esmagando quem estivesse em seu caminho. Por um momento, os pilotos humanos se comoveram com a cena que presenciaram. Então entenderam algo, por mais absurdo que parecesse. Teriam que dar um tempo na missão e rever seus planos para decidirem o que fariam a seguir.

Era estranho admitir aquilo, mas por um momento, naquele mundo habitado por Kaijus, Jake e Raleigh se sentiram seguros por um breve momento, para pensar sobre o que presenciaram. Aquela reunião de monstros parecia com uma discussão, um debate. E os chefes que se colocavam à frente de todos só poderiam ser os Precussores.

É claro que os pilotos em missão não poderiam ignorar um detalhe importantíssimo, os Precussores enviavam Kaijus para simplesmente facilitar sua conquista da Terra.

Mas a cena que presenciaram, fazia pensar que havia muito mais nessa história.

-Foi sinistro tudo aquilo-Jake quebrou o silêncio.

-A reunião de Kaiju? Nem me diga-Raleigh deixou uma risada nervosa escapar.

-Não é que parecia isso mesmo?-concordou Jake-se houvesse um jeito de saber o que é que eles... falaram... sei lá.

-Não é só isso que me impressionou-prosseguiu Becket-os maiores lutaram contra os menores. Por que?

-Sobrevivência dos mais fortes-Jake deu de ombros.

Enquanto discutiam o que era o que apelidaram de reunião, a equipe no Shatterdome tentava decifrar esse mesmo mistério. Foi quando Mako teve uma ideia.

-Temos dados kaiju suficiente pra tentar traduzir o que eles falaram-exclamou a sra. Becket em voz alta.

-Perdão mas...-Amara hesitou ao seu lado-tem certeza disso?

-Precisamos saber o que é que eles querem, com toda certeza, se queremos ganhar de uma vez por todas-Mako decidiu-comece a trabalhar num sistema de tradução. Eu vou tentar extrair umas informações a mais.

-Não vai fazer o que acho que vai fazer não é?-Amara temeu outra vez.

-Só faça o que eu pedi-Mako disse gentilmente e se afastou.

A sra. Mori-Becket faria uma visita ao Dr. Greiszler e seu colega de quarto inconveniente.


	12. Chapter 12

Mako respirou fundo antes de entrar na cela. O Dr. Goetlieb fez questão de acompanhá-la, já que a situação era difícil para os dois.

Abriram a porta e entraram.

-O velho doutor eu conheço mas você...-disse Newt/Precussor-é nova. Creio que não está aqui pra uma visita cordial.

-Pode apostar que não-ela disse determinada-já que não me conhece, permita-me me apresentar, eu sou Mako Mori-Becket.

-Eu...-a expressão de Newt era pensativa e curiosa-não temos essa coisa de nomes... mas gosto da denominação kaiju que nos deram.

-Como sabe quem é quem na sua dimensão?-ela continuou séria.

-Acha que sou um tolo?-Newt riu-sei que quer alguma coisa, mas o que seria Mako Mori-Becket?

-Não, não-Mako riu-na verdade eu é que gostaria de saber, por que você ainda tenta conquistar a terra se já o derrotamos todas as vezes que tentou?

Aquilo irritou o Precussor.

-Se não estivesse preso as mãos do seu amigo fariam um enorme estrago por mim-Newt deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Engraçado como sabe usar sarcasmo, como fala nossa língua de humano tão facilmente-Mako continuou sem se deixar abater.

-É pura telepatia-o kaiju soou vaidoso.

-Com certeza-foi o suficiente para que ela soubesse exatamente o que fazer-antes que eu vá, só quero dizer uma coisa... Newt vai se livrar de você, monstrengo.

E assim ela e Hermann deixaram a cela.

-Dr.-ela o chamou-estude os primeiros protótipos do projeto Jaeger. Extraia aquilo que faltava para controlar o jaeger.

Hermann entendeu o raciocínio dela.

-Se retirar o que permite dois pilotos controlarem- prosseguiu ele-podemos separá-los.

-Crie um aparelho com essa tecnologia-Mako instruiu-enquanto trabalho no sistema de tradução.

E assim ambos os cientistas começaram a trabalhar sem tempo a perder.


	13. Chapter 13

O sistema de tradução criado por Amara era quase automático em suas atualizações. Tudo que ele precisava era uma língua básica para se basear. Nesse caso, os grunhidos enormes e ensurdecedores a ouvidos humanos dos Kaiju.

Reunindo todo o material que havia estudado sobre eles, e com um sistema de escaneamento dos componentes nervosos do Kaiju, conseguiu transcrever os grunhidos para o que significavam em língua humana. Configurando o sistema para um tradutor kaiju, ela atualizou o Gypsy Danger remotamente, integrando o tradutor ao Jaeger.

Estando alertas a um tempo, Raleigh e Jake perceberam o upgrade.

-Pentecost, Becket-Mako os chamou-na escuta?

-Estamos, prossiga-Raleigh respondeu.

-Receberam um upgrade nos sistemas-Mako instruiu-quero que o usem o máximo que puderem.

-E o que exatamente é esse upgrade?-perguntou Jake.

-Um tradutor kaiju-sua irmã esclareceu.

-O que?- seu irmão estranhou.

-Com que propósito?-Raleigh também estranhou mas tinha certeza que sua esposa sabia o que ela estava fazendo.

-Presenciaram uma espécie de reunião aí nâo é?-Mako prosseguiu-resumindo o plano-quero que a gente descubra o que eles conversam e o que querem. Se aprendermos a falar a língua deles, vamos nos saber comunicar e assim poder negociar.

-Desculpa mas como é que dois seres humanos vão falar Kaiju?-Jake questionou.

-Vocês não-ela teve que rir naquele momento-o velho Gypsy vai. A equipe está trabalhando nisso, e vocês serão avisados.

-Meu amor, por mais maluca que me soe a ideia, confio em você-constatou Raleigh.

-Igualmente irmãzinha-Jake concordou no final das contas-boa sorte nos upgrades.

-Obrigada-ela disse transparecendo otimismo-desejo o mesmo a vocês.

Pelo visto Jake e Raleigh ainda teriam que encontrar mais Kaijus propositalmente novamente.

[Não havia jeito natural ou convencionalmente humano de medir os dias e as noites na dimensão dos Kaiju. Jake e Raleigh dormiam quando o cansaço batia, mas também dentro dos protocolos da operação.

Agora, a próxima missão era encontrar um Kaiju, principalmente um dos subjulgados, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer. Esse conceito não era desconhecido, já que os Precussores enviavam seus peões a Terra. Mas a cena que os pilotos de Jaeger presenciaram parecia exatamente como uma humilhação, a opressão do mais forte sobre o mais fraco.

O tradutor Kaiju já estava pronto e devidamente instalado remotamente ao Jaeger. Tudo que deveria acontecer agora, dentro do plano, era encontrar um Kaiju subjulgado e estabelecer uma comunicação com ele, procurando entender o que era aquela disputa e finalmente dizer que os Kaijus destruíam um planeta já habitado.

O rastreador do Jaeger ajudou os pilotos nessa busca e o mais sutilmente e inofensivo possível, o Gypsy Danger se aproximou de um Kaiju nível 4. Um nível menor, ou seja, mais fraco.

O alien grunhiu e berrou e já ia se colocando em posição de ataque quando o tradutor Kaiju fez seu trabalho.

 _(O que é você?)_

Entendendo a pergunta, Raleigh e Jake juntos programaram a resposta.

O reator central do Gypsy rugiu como o Kaiju para a estranheza dos pilotos.

 **(Estamos em paz. Queremos entender o que os Precussores estavam fazendo.)**

 _(Não é Kaiju. Fala como Kaiju.)_

 **(Não somos daqui. Só queremos paz e..)**

 _(É inimigo?)_

 **(Responda por favor)**

 _(Precussores são líderes tiranos. Há rumores que mandam nosso povo ao massacre. Não aceitamos, mas são mais fortes e espertos, não temos como nos defender)_

Uma ideia passou pela mente de Raleigh e Jake. Trocaram um olhar de confirmação e mandaram uma mensagem ao Shatterdome e a equipe.

 **(Seu povo tem dizimado nosso povo. Mas agora entendemos a razão. Se derrotarmos os Precussores, prometem nunca mais invadir nossa dimensão?)**

O Kaiju não soube o que responder.


	14. Chapter 14

Um pequeno momento de silêncio se passou, e Pentecost e Becket começaram a temer pela eficácia do seu plano. Não havia dúvida de que era uma loucura estarem conversando com um inimigo que enfrentaram e levou tanto deles.

 **(Não é forte. O que é você?)**

O kaiju despertou os humanos de seus devaneios.

 _(Podemos ajudar. Não parecemos fortes, mas não precisa só de força bruta para enfrentar os Precussores. Podemos usar a inteligência também. Nos ajude a ajudar seu povo, e assim, vamos salvar nosso próprio povo também)._

 **(Não quero mas quero. Estranho. Não posso confiar).**

E ali, ambas as partes da conversa chegaram a um impasse. Para os humanos, o kaiju parecia estranhamente fraco e vulnerável. Então os pilotos tiveram outra ideia.

 _(Nos leve até os outros do seu povo. Queremos contar a eles que queremos ajudar, e então todos eles vão decidir se aceitam ou não. O que acha?)_

Viram o kaiju pensando, sensível e melancólico.

 **(Venha comigo me seguindo)**

O pesado e enorme Jaeger fez o que foi pedido, se movimentando pesadamente. Os pilotos preparavam-se para encontra-los novamente e dessa vez, ser o centro das atenções da "reunião" dos kaiju.

Depois de um tempo naquela dimensão, e apesar de todos os traumas, Jake e Raleigh se acostumaram a ver tantos Kaijus reunidos. Era estranho ver que, não muito diferente dos humanos, os grandes monstros também tinham uma causa.

O Kaiju que os guiou até ali pediu para que esperassem um pouco. Os pilotos o observaram falar com os demais kaijus, o tradutor do Jaeger capturava o que podia daquela conversa cheia de rugidos e grunhidos.

No fim de toda aquela algazarra, Raleigh e Jake entenderam que o que os Kaijus queriam era uma prova de que realmente queriam ajudar a eles e de que eram forte o suficiente para isso. Para as criaturas, o Jaeger era um grande estranho e uma criatura só, e o magrelo fracote como os humanos classificariam.

Trocando um olhar, os pilotos decidiram o que fazer.

 _(Por favor nos escute. Queremos provar que somos fortes e capazes o suficiente a vocês)._

Por mais simples que fosse o que falaram, aquilo chamou atenção dos monstros. Seguindo os comandos, o Gypsy Danger destruiu com toda fúria uma pilha de pedras que estava ali por perto.

 **(Se fazem isso com pedras, podem destruir nossos algozes).**

 _(Se julgarem necessário, ainda podemos trazer reforços do nosso mundo, mais indivíduos como nós para lutar conosco)._

 **(Aceitamos sua proposta e agradecemos sua ajuda).**

Os kaijus disseram isso de forma unânime, e, facilmente aceitaram a ajuda dos estranhos que foram seus inimigos na dimensão terrestre. Pentecost e Becket mandaram a mensagem ao Shatterdome, que eles tinham um plano maluco, mas precisariam de toda ajuda possível para que desse certo, e confiavam que aquela simples solução na teoria porém complicada na prática, seria a solução definitiva para as constantes invasões kaiju.


	15. Chapter 15

Mako se espantou com o alerta que veio do Gipsy Danger. Apesar de estarem sempre monitorando a missão, não tinham um conhecimento direto do que realmemte estava acontecendo.

Ela ligou os monitores e suspirou aliviada, ao ver que o irmão e o marido estavam bem.

-Oi, vocês estão bem?

-Estamos bem sim-disse Raleigh.

-Apesar das coisas bem malucas que presenciamos-completou Jake.

-Imagino que o tradutor tenha funcionado bem melhor do que o esperado então-Mako deduziu.

-Por mais incrível que pareça, fizemos uma negociação com os kaiju e...-Raleigh se sentiu um pouco inseguro-vamos precisar de reforços.

-O que?-preocupou-se ela-mas por que? Irritaram eles de algum jeito?

-Não, não, muito pelo contrário-ponderou Raleigh-vamos defender os kaijus submissos dos Precussores.

-Na verdade não só defender-Jake sentiu a necessidade de esclarecer-nosso plano é mata-los e é por isso que precisamos de ajuda externa. Então o que nos diz? Os pilotos estão prontos?

-Prontos eles estão mas...-Mako ainda tinha dúvidas sobre os planos - vamos conseguir fazer isso?

-Acredite ou não-suspirou Jake-vamos ter ajuda dos próprios oprimidos.

-No final das contas, é a maioria contra a minoria-refletiu Mako-vou emitir um alerta, avisarei quando estivermos chegando. Já estaremos a caminho. Boa sorte, eu amo vocês. Câmbio, desligo.

Assim, os pilotos que ficaram em reserva todo esse tempo, tiveram um tempo menor sinda para aceitar que lutariam lado a lado e a favor de Kaijus. Essa loucura levaria ao fim da ameaça que os assombrou por tanto tempo


	16. Chapter 16

Os dois jaegers traziam pilotos experientes e uma novata que teve uma última missão sucedida. Mako Mori-Becket e Amara Namani pilotavam juntas o Ronin e Jules Reyes e Nate Lambert conduziam o Victory Alpha. Os quatro sentiram a tensão no ar ao chegarem na dimensão dos kaiju.

Do Shatterdome, Tendo Choi monitorava a missão sob o olhar atento do Marechal Hansen, que de alguma forma, viu alguma esperança na proposta maluca de Jake e Raleigh.

Os outros dois jaegers localizaram o Gypsy Danger e se dirigiram até ele.

-Becket, Pentecost, estamos nos aproximando-Lambert fez tentativa de primeiro contato-está tudo bem?

-Nate!-Jake reconheceu o amigo-estamos esperando por vocês. Só não estranhe os nossos anfitriões, são monstrengos mas de alguma forma, gente boa.

-Isso soou esquisito-o comentário de Amara soou pelos canais de comunicação.

-Becket, Pentecost, esperamos as principais instruções de vocês-interrompeu Jules-O que faremos?

-Eu e Jake somos o ataque principal-Raleigh explicou-alguns dos nossos aliados irão nos dar reforços.

-Por aliados quer dizer os kaiju do bem-Amara concluiu-ainda esquisito.

-Vamos acionar o tradutor-Mako avisou-assim vamos entende-los.

-Boa ideia meu amor-Raleigh não pode se conter mas logo voltou à seriedade da missão-vocês serão nosso elemento surpresa caso o Gypsy falhe e Lambert e Jules irão conter os danos. Usem bem seu poder de fogo mas com prudência. Essa tem que ser nossa última guerra contra os kaiju, vamos dar o nosso melhor pra que isso aconteça.

-Boa sorte-Jake desejou a todos e todos responderam de volta, apreensivos pela empreitada que estavam prestes a fazer.

Os três jaegers marcharam rumo ao campo de batalha, os pilotos reunindo a coragem e revendo as estratégias combinadas. Jake e Raleigh já conheciam os kaijus "civis", mas seus companheiros estranharam a visão. Milhares deles estavam reunidos ali, sem oferecer perigo ou ameaça nenhuma. O Gypsy acenou para que seus companheiros seguissem a multidão, e assim as máquinas de artilharia fizeram. Caminharam mais um pouco, até finalmente encontrarem seus temíveis oponentes.

Depois de algum tempo naquela dimensão, os pilotos conseguiam diferenciar um kaiju do outro por força ou inteligência e os Precussores à sua frente pareciam muito mais astutos que guerreiros. Os seis humanos os encararam pelo visor dos Jaegers. Sem hesitar, Jake e Raleigh lideraram o ataque, correndo até um dos líderes, desferindo um primeiro golpe, e logo depois, lutando para se livrar daqueles que interferiram no seu ataque, como defensores dos Precussores. O Gypsy Danger, apesar das dificuldades, conseguiu desferir rajadas laser precisas em pontos estratégicos enquanto o Ronin e o Victory Alpha cuidavam de sua retaguarda, destruindo os outros Precussores no processo. Apesar de feridos, alguns deles não desistiram de atacar os robôs e então, os civis se encarregaram de segurá-los e distraí-los por mais tempo, para que os pilotos finalizassem a missão.

Desferiram um último golpe cortante nos seus oponentes e, assim, a batalha tinha acabado.


	17. Chapter 17

Lentamente, os Kaijus se aproximaram dos Jaegers. O Ronin quis se defender mas o Alpha acenou que não era necessário. As três máquinas puderam ouvir e entender o que eles tinham a dizer.

 **Agradecemos tudo o que fizeram por nós. Não eram obrigados a nada, mas honraram seu acordo. Honraremos nossa parte agora. Apesar da ponte construída entre nós, nunca mais atravessaremos para seu mundo. Estamos bem aqui e seu mundo tem defensores competentes. Sendo assim, dizemos obrigado e adeus.**

A multidão de criaturas se afastou depois disso, não voltando para olhar para trás em nenhum momento. Aquele verdadeiramente era o fim da guerra entre humanos e kaijus.

-Shatterdome aqui é Becket-comunicou Raleigh-missão cumprida.

Assim eles voltaram para a Terra, sentindo-se aliviados.

Quando finalmente os Jaegers voltaram ao Shatterdome e seus pilotos saíram deles, foram recebidos com grande animação pela equipe. Parecia que finalmente tudo iria se ajeitar e o mundo estaria livre, começando a planejar vidas novas sem a ameaça Kaiju. O Marechal Hensen dispensou sua equipe e os parabenizou por sua coragem e sucesso em sua missão. Havia apenas mais uma questão a ser resolvida.

O Dr. Goetlieb estava monitorando Newton o tempo todo, ao mesmo tempo que recebia as novidades da missão. Quando os Precussores foram mortos, o corpo de Newton entrou em colapso, tendo dificuldade para se reestabelecer. Ao menos, por hora, a parte humana dele estava livre de qualquer influência neural kaiju.

-Sinto muito meu amigo-suspirou Hermman ao monitorar seu estado-mas vai ter que ficar aqui por mais tempo.

-Entendo e eu sinto muito por tudo-Milagrosamente Newton abriu os olhos e reagiu lentamente-acho que encontrei o limite em gostar de kaijus mas ainda queria ouvir os pilotos me contarem sobre a dimensão deles.

-Quem sabe mais tarde-Hermman acabou cedendo um pouco, realmente contente por ver que seu amigo estava voltando a ser o que era antes.


	18. Chapter 18

Era difícil para Mako voltar para casa. Durante toda a viagem, pensou no que diria a Nancy e como ela reagiria ao ver a mãe viva. Raleigh a percebeu preocupada e a deixou quietinha, refletindo em como resolver a situação. Nancy era apenas uma criança, e não deveria saber todos os percalços que fizeram sua mãe se esconder e fingir sua morte. Mako tinha medo de magoar sua garotinha para sempre.

Não sabia como sua filha reagiria ao fato de ela estar viva. Nancy poderia não compreender e agir de forma agressiva, mas também apenas ficar feliz e radiante por encontrar sua mãe ali, até mesmo considerar se estava ficando maluca nos primeiros momentos.

Quem também precisaria saber da volta impossível de Mako era Jazmine. E no momento, era nisso que Raleigh estava ponderando. Tanto para sua irmã, como para sua filha, a notícia tinha que ser dada pessoalmente.

Antes de irem a casa de Jazmine, foram para a residência dos Becket, vazia por meses mas com o mesmo aspecto que Mako se lembrava. Estar ali de novo a tomou de emoção.

-Bem vinda de volta-Raleigh colocou uma mão no ombro dela.

-Raleigh-ela se virou para ele, nervosa e apreensiva-a Nancy... eu, queria que trouxesse ela pra casa, que preparasse ela, fale com ela que estou bem e vou explicar porque desapareci. Não posso ir junto porque o choque seria enorme pra ela e é justamente o que eu queria evitar.

-Vou fazer o que me pede-o marido concordou-mas vai ficar bem sozinha?

-Vou sim meu amor-Mako confirmou-eu preciso matar a saudade da minha casa.

Raleigh a beijou rapidamente e foi para a casa de Jazmine. Bateu na porta e esperou com expectativa.

-Raleigh!-Jazmine pulou para abraça-lo, totalmente feliz por vê-lo.

-Desculpe ter vindo sem avisar-ele disse depois de entrar.

-Estava morrendo de preocupação mas eu entendo-Jazmine assentiu-vir pessoalmente já compensou por isso. Então sua missão deu certo?

-Sim, só que.. -Raleigh se sentou no sofá da irmã sem cerimônia, com o cansaço pesando sobre si-Jaz, não sei como dizer, é uma coisa boa, mas talvez você não acredite.

-Só desembucha logo-Jazmine pediu-seja o que for eu aguento.

-Está bem-seu irmão respirou fundo-Mako está viva e, ela teve que fingir a própria morte por estar sendo ameaçada, ela só quer que eu conte pra Nancy com muito cuidado antes de vim vê-la.

-Isso é...-agora Jaz se sentou-loucura! Mesmo sem me explicar os motivos direito acho que eu entendo o lado dela, mas a Nancy...

-Depois de todo esse tempo que passou com ela, como acha que ela vai reagir?- indagou Raleigh.

-Que criança não ficaria feliz de rever a mãe que sente tanta falta?-Jazmine apontou-talvez Nancy fique desconfiada no início mas vai aceitar, confie em mim.

-Eu confio, só tenho que falar com a Nancy primeiro como a Mako pediu-explicou ele.

Sua irmã assentiu entendendo a situação.


	19. Chapter 19

Raleigh deu uma última olhada na filha, que continuava dormindo profundamente. Não a acordou e a deixou para encarar a difícil missão de buscar Mako.

-Olhe a Nancy-ele pediu a Jazmine-vou buscar a Mako.

Jazmine assentiu, percebendo a preocupação do irmão, e em silêncio o abraçou.

Raleigh então sorriu e saiu agradecido.

Não demorou para que ele chegasse em casa, encontrou a esposa sentada no sofá, seus joelhos batiam nervosamente um com o outro.

-Mako-Raleigh a chamou a tirando desse estado.

-Como foi?-ela perguntou.

-Contei à Jaz-ele explicou-Nancy estava dormindo no momento, mas eu queria vim busca-la, vamos comigo e você espera para falar com a Nancy, depois que eu contar.

-Está bem-Mako assentiu.

Apesar da agonia e ansiedade, ela entendia que a filha precisaria processar tudo primeiro.

Quando Raleigh voltou à sala de Jazmine, Nancy estava acordada, ao lado da tia.

-Tia Jaz me avisou que voltou papai-ela se levantou para abraçá-lo.

-Ah minha filhinha...-Raleigh a apertou com força-como senti saudade... correu tudo bem enquanto estava fora?

-Ficou tudo bem sim-a menina deu um lindo sorriso, mas ele se desmanchou aos poucos-o que está te incomodando papai? Sei que tem algo de errado.

-Eu realmente não consigo esconder nada de você-o pai suspirou, cansado, com medo, tomando coragem-por isso Nancy, tem algo que você precisa saber.

-Pai, pode contar, não importa o que é-a menina respondeu, compreendendo todo o nervosismo de Raleigh.

-Nancy, eu aceitei minha missão, fui cumpri-la e consegui-ele começou a contar-só que no meio dela, aconteceu algo que não esperava, algo impossível e inacreditável de acontecer, e, não sei como te contar...

Nancy tomou as mãos do pai nas suas bem menores, dando a ele coragem para contar.

-Sua mãe está viva, filha!-Raleigh se permitiu sorrir-ela teve que se esconder, pra se proteger, pra nos proteger, não fique brava com ela por ter nos feito pensar que ela estava morta...

-Pai...-Nancy chorava agora, mas de alegria-não vou ficar brava, não estou brava, só quero ver a minha mãe...

Raleigh a abraçou e mais que prontamente atendeu o pedido da filha.

Nancy segurou firme a mão que seu pai ofereceu, caminhando com ele para fora da casa da sua tia. Nancy não conseguia saber o que sentia direito, só estava feliz, feliz por ter a maravilhosa chance de ter sua mãe de volta.

Mako estava de costas quando sentiu sua família se aproximando dela, virou-se lentamente para eles. Nancy soltou a mão de Raleigh e correu para sua mãe, sem hesitar, apenas ansiando por seu abraço, para ter certeza de que tudo aquilo era real.

-É você mesma?-ela perguntou, abraçando Mako com força.

-Sim, sou eu meu amor, sou sim, prometo que nunca mais vou me separar de você, me perdoe-a mãe disse tentando controlar a emoção.

-Eu te entendo mamãe-Nancy desfez o abraço para olhá-la em seus olhos-papai disse que teve que se esconder, para nos proteger...

-Foi, foi isso-Mako assentiu-mas eu e seu pai lutamos, e vencemos, e eu vou ficar sempre com você.

Nancy apenas sorriu, acreditando em tudo que a mãe havia dito.

Não demorou muito para que Raleigh se unisse a elas, num grande abraço em família.

Era por isso que ele, sua esposa, e tantos outros como eles que perderam a vida, lutaram. Para garantir que famílias e inocentes pudessem viver em paz e alegria.

Era isso que os Becket almejavam para o futuro que conquistaram.

* * *

 _A/N: E esse é o filme pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima_


End file.
